


superstitious

by zaplarry



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, this is really depressing do not read if it triggers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jade is a boxer and perrie is her cute blonde pregnant wife and they become very superstitious when bad luck occurs if perrie doesn't make it to one of jade's matches</p>
            </blockquote>





	superstitious

**Author's Note:**

> ABSOLUTELY DO NOT READ IF YOU GET TRIGGERED EASILY!!!!!!!! I WANT YOU ALL TO BE SAFE AND HAPPY. xx

* * *

The swing of the punch always came easy to Jade. Sure, on the outside she is an adorable Disney-loving child but on the inside she is strong and witty and won't hesitate to pop you one if you mess with her or the ones she loves. Perrie. Jade really loves Perrie. She loves the child growing inside of her too.

 

They were lucky enough to get a donor and of course, Perrie was more than willing to carry. They both decided it would be safer that way anyway with Jade's career. Jade still worries when Perrie comes to watch her that she'll get hurt. That someone will push her over or some type of accident would occur. Perrie insists she'll be fine every time and Jade just kisses her. 

 

Every time Jade hears Perrie cheer her on, she wins the match. That's why Perrie always sits close to the front so it's easier for Jade to hear her. 

 

"You did great out there." Perrie says, grabbing her wife's arm as Jade quickly led her back to the car. 

 

"Thank you, baby. Cheering me on as always." Perrie grinned, pressing a kiss to Jade's shoulder. Jade helped Perrie into the passenger seat and made her way to the driver's. 

 

"But Jade?" Perrie asked innocently as Jade got into the car. Jade placed her hand on Perrie's pale thigh.

 

"Yes, my love?"

 

"What will happen when the baby comes?" Jade furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"With your career and all."

 

"Perrie, you always ask me this. We'll be fine. I keep telling you. We'll be alright."

 

"But you'll be gone a lot and I'll have to stay home and if you get hurt...I can't have you get hurt."

 

"I know you want me to quit, Perrie. But I can't just do that. It's my job. It makes me happy. Don't you want me to be happy?"

 

"Of course I do! I never said I wanted you to quit either. But sometimes you have to leave things behind to get to the next chapter in your life. There's some things you just need to let go."

 

"I'm not quitting. This is my job. That's final."

 

"Alright. Fine." 

 

"I need to make a living for us and I know I won't always be able to be with you but that's risk I have to take."

 

"What happens when I need you and you can't be there?"

 

"Obviously, If I need to be there, I will. You're the most important thing in my life. I'd do anything for you." Perrie smiled, caressing Jade's cheek. Jade placed her hand on Perrie's tummy gently and kissed her lips. The rest of the drive was quiet and once they arrived home, Jade hurried to Perrie's side to help her out. She walked Perrie up to their bedroom, gently laying her down. 

 

"Love you." Perrie mumbled. 

 

"And I love you." Jade said fondly, kissing Perrie. Jade helped Perrie undress and get into comfier clothing. Jade got naked and snuggled Perrie under the blankets. She rubbed Perrie's clothed belly, kissing Perrie's neck. 

 

"Stop turning me on." Jade chuckled and let her hand drift lower. Perrie slapped Jade's arm away, squealing. "Jade!" Jade laughed and just cuddled into her wife's body. 

 

They arose early in the morning, Jade had another match that day so Jade had to go to the gym. Not that she would leave her beautiful wife behind. She took Perrie pretty much everywhere with her. They always stopped at McDonald's or Taco Bell afterwards because Perrie's food cravings usually hit around then. 

 

"Everyone's staring at me." Perrie muttered, putting her hood up.

 

"It's because you're beautiful."

 

"No, it's because I'm fat. They're wondering if I got so fat from eating McDonald's so much."

 

"Stop calling yourself fat. I hate when you do that."

 

"What? I'm a whale."

 

"You have a human fetus growing inside of you, cut yourself some slack, babe."

 

"I guess you're right." Jade caressed Perrie's hand from across the table. 

 

"Come on, let's get home. I gotta get ready for my match."

 

"Uh, Jade?"

 

"Yes, babe?"

 

"Do you think I could sit this one out?" Jade's smile faltered.

 

"What do you mean? You want to stay home?"

 

"Yeah, please."

 

"O-Okay, sure." Jade understood that Perrie just wanted to relax and she couldn't say no to a pregnant woman. But Jade feared she would lose if Perrie wasn't there. Perrie was her good luck charm. 

 

Jade ended up losing and got a pretty bad gash above her eyebrow. Perrie was so concerned but Jade told her not to worry. She didn't want Perrie to feel even worse for not being there. Next match, Perrie went and Jade won her match. Perrie was convinced she actually was Jade's good luck charm and that just made her love Jade even more. 

 

Perrie continued going to Jade's matches until she couldn't. She had to give birth and Jade was right by her side. They had a baby girl named Emma Jane Thirlwall. Jade couldn't get enough of her. Jade took some time off to stay with Perrie and their baby. 

 

Soon, Jade had to go to back to work and Perrie had to stay home. Jade lost almost every single match without Perrie there. Perrie began to call her before her matches to wish her luck and tell her she loves her. Jade began winning again. But soon, their luck ran out.

 

Jade came home one particular evening to their house a mess, stuff broken. Jade screamed for Perrie and ran upstairs. She checked on Emma who was just fine and took the baby with her to check for Perrie. Perrie was huddled on the floor, in tears. Jade placed Emma on the bed and ran to Perrie, holding the blonde girl in her arms.

 

"I didn't want it." Was all Perrie said.  

 

"What? You didn't want what?"

 

"I didn't like it when he touched me." 

 

"Who touched you?!" Jade became angry.

 

"Please don't hate me." Jade's features softened and she kissed the younger girl's lips. 

 

"I'd never hate you, baby. It wasn't your fault. You don't deserve this."

 

"I'm going to your next match. I'll have someone watch Emma."

 

"Okay, yeah, baby, okay." 

 

Jade's next match rolled around. Jade won every time Perrie was with her. Things started to become normal again. Until, someone broke into their house again. Their babysitter was killed, Emma unharmed. 

 

"I'm sorry but I have to stay home and watch Emma now. I can't have her get hurt."

 

"Yeah, it's okay. I understand. Just always be wishing me luck, okay?"

 

"Always, sweeheart." 

 

Jade continued to win and she came home very happy one particular day to a happy wife and a safe child. That didn't last long. Perrie was becoming stressed out and couldn't always call and wish Jade some luck. Jade began losing again. Jade came home to a dead child and a crying wife. 

 

Jade took some time off then only realizing the extent of their horrible luck. 

 

"Can we please stay somewhere else? I don't trust this house. We can stay at a hotel or something, yeah?" Jade agreed with the idea and signed to stay at a hotel for a few weeks with her wife. 

 

"I still don't get why you didn't call me when she died?"

 

"I didn't know, okay? I didn't know she died until a little bit after you got home and I was too heartbroken to call you and tell you our child had just died. She was fine one minute and then..."

 

"Okay, I get it. Maybe you could've watched her a little more intently?" Perrie gawked.

 

"Are you saying this is my fault?" 

 

"No, of course not. I just-"

 

"You think I killed her, don't you? You think this is my fault? Well, you're probably right. I am the good luck charm after all. I can't seem to do anything right and when shit like this happens, it's my fault!" 

 

"No, Perrie, don't say that." Jade shushed Perrie, hugging her and kissing her lips to make her stop saying those horrible things. 

 

"I love you." Perrie said, sniffling.

 

"I love you too, baby, so much." 

 

Jade goes back to work and wins her matches. Perrie prays for good luck to come around. Jade wins almost all of her matches and nothing bad happens. She's starting to think maybe they'll be okay again. She comes home to a slaughtered wife lying dead in their cheap hotel. 

 

No, it's not okay. It will never be okay.


End file.
